Rabbits
by Anbisja
Summary: Bella watches Jacob working on the motorcycles... The title pretty much explains it... more smutsmutsmut :B


Disclaimer-

Jake and Bella are not mine.. I wouldn't mind though.

-------------------------

Jacob Black.

This was all that was running through my mind. I watched him fixing our bikes. As usual, he wasn't wearing his shirt. His glistening torso shone in the sunlight coming through the windows of the garage. His muscled flexed with every move he made. I couldn't help but stare.

".. Bella!" He snapped me out of my day dream. "Are you okay?" I looked up at him and shook my head.

"I'm fine Jake sorry. I just zoned out." He smiled and wiped the sweat off of his brow. I groaned under my breath as I eyed his body some more. It didn't help that it was summer time and the heat was making me hot enough, but I had Jacob standing in front of me looking oh so… Mmm.

"Bella… what are you thinking? You look kind of funny." Again I snapped out of it and caught myself biting my lower lip.

"Oh! Uhm.. nothing Jake.. How are the bikes coming along." I knew how to get him talking. Now was my chance to admire his beautiful copper body. He turned back to the bikes and rambled on and on about these parts, this paint and this engine blah blah… All I could think of was just kissing him all over his wet body. Next thing I knew, I was standing behind him rubbing my hands up and down his back. I leaned in to kiss him on his muscular shoulder blade. I felt him stop and slowly he turned around to me.

"Bella.. what are you.." I put my hand to his mouth and pulled his face to mine. I kissed him parting his lips with my tongue. We kissed for what seemed like an eternity.

"Jacob… Who do you think you are looking so… Mmm" I leaned back and eyed his chest. I kissed his pecks and nibbled on his nipples.

"Ahnn.. Is that what you were doing over there? Imagining your self all over my sweaty body?" He tugged my hair to pull me away from his chest.

"You have no idea what I was imagining… not yet at least." I don't know what had come over me. I just couldn't hold myself back from him anymore. I jumped up and he caught me in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I kissed him hard. He tightened his grip around me.

"Bella.. don't tease me like this I can't…" I pulled his hair tightly and kissed him to shut him up. I released and growled through my teeth.

"You can't what? Hold back? Don't. Jake, I want you." He clenched his jaw and tilted his head back. I started to bite his exposed neck. I left a mark small enough to hide but big enough to remind him of this day. "What are you waiting for?" I bit him harder this time. He let out a low growl.

"I don't want to hurt you Bella… I don't know that I can be gentle with you." I giggled like a little school girl. I inched my way up his body to come close to his face.

"J.a.c.o.b. I. Want. You. To. F.u.c.k. Me." I whispered into his mouth. As I finished my sentence he snapped. I found myself pinned against his rabbit. His mouth locked onto mine. He kissed me with a passion I could feel coursing through my blood. He ripped my shirt off and tore my bra from my body. I could no longer hold him accountable for what he was going to do to me. He broke away from my mouth and he kissed me down my neck and to my breasts. He licked and bit my nipples. "Ahnn.." It felt so good. I could feel myself moisten with every pang of pleasure he sent through me. I could feel his erection through his pants. It made me even hotter. I reached down to rub him through his jeans.

"Ughh.. Bell.. ahhh… You are driving me crazehh…" His breathing was uneven and he was sweating even more than before. Without a word he stood me up on a stool and unbuttoned my jeans.

"Ooo, Jake.." He nearly ripped these off as well.

"What's this? No panties?" He smirked and kissed my stomach. I couldn't even answer before I found myself turned around, hands planted on the counter in front of me. I realized what was happening. He put me on the stool to bring my waist level to his.

"What are you doing now J a k e ?" I heard him unzip his pants and pull them down. I turned around to see his gloriously, well endowed, naked body in front of me. I reached down to touch his bare penis. It was so hard in my hand it only made me want him more. I pulled him close so that I could kiss him.

"I'm going to f.u.c.k. you. Bella. I hope you're ready. I'm not going to hold back." He spun me around again and I looked back at him.

"Come on Jake… what are you waiting for?" I put my hands on the counter and shook my behind. He took me in both hands and kissed my back. Then I felt his fingers rubbing my clit. "Ah!" I gasped as he put his fingers inside of me. He pulled them out put them in his mouth.

"Mmm Bella you taste better than I could have imagined. Not to mention, you are so wet. This will be slightly easier for you." Soon I would know what he meant. He position his throbbing self at my entrance and all but forced his way in. "Aghnn.. You're so tight…" He pulled himself in and out of my body roughly. I could already feel myself coming close to orgasm.

"Oh GOD JA..Ke.." My voice sounded forced from Jacob's thrusting. He pushed into me harder and faster. I could feel him growing even bigger inside of me. "Fuck Jake… Agh.. H.a.r.d.e.r." With one hand gripping my hip he thrusted with so much force I nearly cried. It felt so painfully good. Then he reached up and grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled it so that I was arching my back. "GOD YES!" I yelled so loud I was positive anyone outside of the garage could have heard. As he pounded into me again I came in an instant. "OH! JAKE!!!" I felt my body shivering. He slowed to a stop and turned me to face him.

"Oh.. we aren't done yet." I looked at him in amazement. His eyes still hungered for my body and I knew he wasn't lying. He pushed me up against his car again and re-entered me thrusting harder and faster than before. The car behind us rocked in unison with his movements. I reached out to scratch down his chest. He growled at me. "Aghnn yess.. Bellla…" He slammed his hands on the car at the sides of my head. The force of his thrusts were all that kept me up. Without the support of his arms, my body fell on top of him harder than before. He went so deep inside of me..

"Oh! I'm coming again. Jake! Please!"

"Grr.. Bell… wait for me I'm so close. I want to come with you." He lifted my legs so that my knees touched the car. He drove himself into me faster and finally I couldn't hold it..

"AH! JAkE I..."

"Mee Too! Oh! BELLA!" I felt his seed shoot into me and his body stiffened against mine. We both sunk down to the floor and I lay on top of him.

"Jake… that was.."

"… amazing .." he finished for me. As the last moments played through my head I already couldn't wait for the next time.

-------------------------

Okay… So I /heart Jacob.. And I totally think he should be getting some.

NTM I L.O.V.E. Writing about him.

Hope you enjoy as much as I did.


End file.
